When We're Older (Traducida al Español)
by AdryRamiss15
Summary: Kurt y Blaine han estado casados por varios años y Blaine ha querido comenzar con una familia, sobre todo porque están envejeciendo. Pero, con sus horarios de trabajo y el hecho de que Kurt aún no esta listo para niños ahora, las coas han estado lentas en el hogar Anderson-Hummel. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando la pareja reciba algunas noticias inesperadas? MPREG TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Ok Nueva historia, sé que tal vez no debería publicar otra cuando apenas puedo con las que ya tengo pero no pude resistirme. Esta historia es Mpreg basada con el gen de Reddin. Y agarren sus pañuelos desde ahora en serio los van a necesitar bastante lol.**_

* * *

Blaine cerró sus ojos, una mano estabilizando su forma oscilante contra la barra del lavabo mientras escuchaba el sonido del temporalizador de huevos marcando detrás de él. Había estado toda la mañana con nauseas, teniendo que abandonar su desayuno no mucho después de que Kurt se marchara al trabajo. Pero ahora, después de varios días de debatirse mentalmente sobre si debía o no seguir adelante con esto, Blaine se encontró esperando a que cierta prueba le dijera si esta enfermedad por la que estaba sufriendo era algo más que un mero caso de gripe.

::::::::

"_¿Qué piensas acerca de tener niños?"_

_La mano en la cadera de Blaine se congeló. Kurt se quedó detrás de él y Blaine sabía que si volteaba, la apariencia en la cara de su novio probablemente no sería una agradable._

"_¿Por qué preguntas?" Kurt preguntó, apretando la cadera de Blaine antes de apartarse y levantarse de la cama. Apenas espero por la respuesta de Blaine antes de desaparecer en el baño de la suite._

"_Sólo estaba pensando, eso es todo."_

"_¿Acerca de niños?"_

"_Sí, quiero decir… simplemente me vino a la cabeza y solo me estaba preguntando qué piensas de ellos."_

_Kurt volvió a entrar a la habitación, un pañuelo húmedo y tibio en una mano y na toalla seca en la otra. Se trepó en la cama sobre sus rodillas y se sentó en las piernas de Blaine. "Acabamos de tener sexo y tu estas divagando sobre tener hijos"_

"_Bueno, talvez quiero un par algún día y estaba solo preguntándome si tú también."_

_Kurt rodó los ojos y comenzó a limpiar el desastre que él y Blaine había hecho. Un murmullo pensativo salió de su garganta y sonrió, casualmente tirando el sucio pañuelo detrás de él. "Es sólo un tema extraño para después de sexo, eso es todo."_

"_La gente habla sobre tener hijos todo el tiempo; no es como un tema controversial para después de tener relaciones. Es decir, lo hacen en las películas."_

"_Sí, y casi siempre son parejas heterosexuales que acaban de tener sexo poco realista en la ducha y luego nueve meses después, boom – la chica está expulsando un bebe. Oh, lo bueno de los presagios."_

"_Así que, técnicamente debería de estar quedando embarazado justo ahora ya que acabamos de hacer el amor y en un lapso de diez meses, deberíamos estar teniendo un bebe… sabes, basado en el hecho de que ahora estamos hablando sobre tener niños en el futuro."_

_Los ojos de Kurt rodaron de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. "Esta es una conversación un tanto rara y estoy saliendo de ella. No más discusión sobre tener hijos."_

"_Pero-"_

"_Algún día me gustaría tener hijos, Blaine. Algún día en el futuro… cuando sea un poco más grande – y eso es todo lo que digo sobre el tema."_

_Blaine sonrió mucho mientras Kurt recogía la toalla desechada y fue de regreso al baño. Cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, destellos de lindos niños pequeños que lucían como Kurt pasaron por su mente._

:::::::::

Un zumbido agudo surgió de atrás de él y Blaine saltó, girando sobre sus talones para agarrar el temporalizador de encima de la tapa del inodoro. Giró la perilla para afuera y lo dejó, creciendo la ansiedad mientras que lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta que temporalizador apagándose significaba una cosa y sólo una cosa.

La prueba estaba lista.

:::::::::

"_¿Recuerdas la vez que Rachel pensó que estaba embarazada?"_

"_¿Te refieres a esa vez en la que no estaba segura si estaba esperando el bebe de Brody o de Finn?"_

"_Síp."_

"_Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Por?"_

_Kurt dejó caer la bolsa rebosante de comida China para llevar en la mesa. Agarró unos contenedores y los acomodó delante de Blaine antes de continuar con su discusión. "Bueno, ella de nuevo piensa que puede estar embarazada."_

"_¿Ella qué?" Blaine escupió, atragantándose con el sorbo de agua que se había atrevido a beber mientras Kurt estaba hablando. Kurt se estiró y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda de su prometido, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras lo hacía._

"_Cuidado, cariño. No quiero que te desplomes antes de nuestra boda." Esperó a que el color regresara a las mejillas de Blaine, sonriendo cuando la respiración de Blaine se estabilizó. "Ahora, como estaba diciendo antes de que decidieras casi morir en mí, Rachel cree que está embarazada."_

"_¿Lo sabe Finn?"_

"_No, y no lo va a saber hasta que Rach se entere si en serio está embarazada o si fue sólo un falso positivo como la última vez."_

"_Bueno, creo que sería lindo si lo está. Ese bebe sería tan consentido."_

_Kurt sonrió de lado. "Sí, por ti y los papás de Rachel y todos los demás."_

"_Tú lo consentirías también. No mientas."_

"_Hmm, bueno supongo que me atrapaste. Pero… para ser completamente honesto, espero que no esté embarazada."_

_Blaine arqueó la ceja, el tenedor que estaba llevando a su boca se detuvo a medio camino. "¿Eso por qué?"_

"_¡Porque es demasiado joven para tener un bebe! ¡No tenemos ni 21 aún, Blaine! Ella tiene mucho más que hacer y tiene todos estos planes. ¡Como, yo ni podría imaginarme cambiando mi vida para acomodar traer otra al mundo! Soy demasiado egoísta ahora para tener un hijo y en mi opinión, Rachel también lo es."_

"_Creo que sería una madre maravillosa."_

"_¿En serio lo crees?" Kurt preguntó, su rostro forjado con incredulidad. "Creo que me estás mintiendo."_

"_No, no lo estoy. Como, sí, Rachel es un poco egocéntrica a veces-" Ignoró el bufido de Kurt, "-y cierto, es a veces una bomba de tiempo cuando se refiere a sus metas en la vida y lograrlos, pero la gente puede cambiar. Será una gran mamá y ya espero el día en que la vea en Dance Moms o Toddlers and Tiaras, excepto que será una versión Broadway llamado Stage Moms o algo por el estilo."_

_Kurt se rio con fuerza y Blaine rio también cuando vio a su prometido riendo detrás de su mano. Por supuesto, el resto de su conversación esa noche se centró en la crisis del potencial embarazo de Rachel y so propio futuro (completo con la charla de sus futuros hijos propios) y, semanas después, cuando Rachel les llamó para decirles que, una vez más, tuvo otro susto, Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de que no iba a haber un bebé alrededor para que lo consintiera._

:::::::::

Esa maldita prueba se estaba burlando de él.

Bueno, de hecho había varias pruebas – por si acaso, Blaine se había dicho cuando recogió una gran cantidad de ellas en la farmacia el día anterior; había comprado un puñado de diferentes pruebas porque había leído en internet que algunas marcas daban falsos positivos y él en serio, en serio quería saber que estaba mal con él ahora, así que ahí estaba, mirando hacia abajo a la línea de pruebas de embarazo, su corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho mientras miraba fijamente.

"Oh Dios mío-"

:::::::::

"_¡Feliz aniversario, cariño!"_

_Blaine sonrió cuando sintió los labios de Kurt presionados contra su mejilla. Se relajó entre los brazos de su marido y suspiró felizmente cuando Kurt lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a trazar besos calientes en su cuello._

"_¡Kurt! ¡Estoy haciendo la cena!"_

_Kurt se alejó de su cuello y se burló juguetonamente, "¿Es nuestro primer aniversario de boda y tú quieres continuar cocinando? ¿Pensé que íbamos a salir a comer?"_

"_No, tonto. Quería que comiéramos la cena aquí y luego podríamos- umm-" Bajó más la voz, batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente, "-podríamos aprovechar la noche y el hecho de que tenemos el resto de la velada, al igual que la mañana, libre."_

"_¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?" Kurt preguntó sonriendo diabólicamente mientras retrocedía un poco para mirar profundamente a los ojos._

"_¡Pero que Sr. Anderson-Hummel! ¡Que mirada tan escandalosa me está dando ahora mismo!" Blaine bromeó, alejando a su marido mientras iba a moverle a la olla con pasta hirviendo. Se rio cuando Kurt se a seguro de nuevo a él y comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello otra vez, incapaz de contener el gemido que escapó cuando Kurt empezó a besar con la boca abierta por su clavícula. "Kurt, bebé, por favor. Quiero terminar con la cena y luego podemos hacer esto toda la noche."_

_Kurt resopló y se soltó, dando la vuelta hacia el refrigerador para abrir la puerta y mirar adentro. "Tengo que decir que estoy un poco decepcionado de que estés más interesado en tener comida en vez de mí, pero tengo bastante hambre, así que no me quejare mucho."_

"_Me alegra que lo entiendas," Blaine se rió, vertiendo la ahora terminada pasta en un colador. Kurt fue a tomar la salsa caliente de la parrilla y ambos fueron al comedor, acomodando sus trastes antes de comenzar a servirse. Varios minutos después, estaban comiendo y hablando en voz baja el uno al otro sobre sus días en el trabajo y escuela, respectivamente. Kurt estaba a punto de pasarse otra pieza de pan de ajo cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine lo miraba fijamente."_

"_¿Estás bien, cariño? Te ves como que quieres comerme a mí en lugar de tu espagueti – no que me queje ni nada."_

_Blaine sacudió su cabeza y dejó caer su tenedor de regreso a su plato, "Mi plan es arrasar contigo una vez que termine, pero sólo estaba pensando, eso es todo. No hay de qué preocuparse."_

"_¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?"_

"_Umm… bueno, ¿Recuerdas esa noche hace unos años cuando hablamos de nuestro futuro?"_

"_Siempre estamos hablando de nuestro futuro, Blaine. Anoche dijiste que querías añadir un cabezal de cascada en el baño principal."_

"_Sí, pero esto es diferente."_

_Kurt alzó una ceja, aun masticando de manera constante su pedazo de pan. "¿Cómo es eso?"_

"_Bueno, hemos estado casados ya por un año… y yo-yo, umm, me estaba preguntando si pensaste algo de tener hijos."_

_El pedazo de pan en la mano de Kurt se cayó y rebotó en la mesa, rodando hasta detenerse junto al vaso de agua helada. Kurt extendió la mano y la puso en su pecho, tosió un par de veces mientras miraba a Blaine con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué?"_

"_Hijos. Me estaba preguntando que pensabas acerca de tener un par."_

"_¡Todavía estés en la escuela, Blaine! No estás queriendo tener niños ahorita, ¿Verdad?"_

_Blaine se sonrojó, agitando una mano frente a su cara. "No, dios no. No en este momento, por lo menos. Quiero decir, deberíamos esperar un par de años hasta que estemos más establecidos y seguros en nuestras finanzas pero-"_

"_¡Suenas como un viejo hombre casado!" Kurt bromeó, su respiración volviéndose un poco más fácil ahora que se daba cuenta de que Blaine no estaba insinuando que deseaba bebés ahora en este momento._

"_Soy un viejo hombre casado," Blaine respondió. "Pero como estaba diciendo, me gustaría tener un hijo en un futuro cercano. Alguien que sea una mezcla de tú y yo, por supuesto."_

_Kurt alzó la mirada, sus ojos encontrando los de Blaine, y su corazón dolió un poco. Él sabía exactamente de lo qué Blaine estaba hablando: el nuevo (y estaba usando ese término a la ligera) descubrimiento del gen Reddin. Ha sido algo que los científicos han estado estudiando por décadas y no fue hasta 1994 que la investigación realmente despegó. Luego, durante el segundo año de Kurt en la universidad (y primer año de Blaine – no mucho después de que oficialmente volvieran a estar juntos después de una desagradable ruptura), los científicos habían anunciado que encontraron suficiente evidencia que una pequeña suma de la población masculina portaban el gen y con pruebas, los hombres (especialmente hombres gay) podrían averiguar si de hecho tenían el gen de Reddin. Si lo encontraban, al recibir cuidado médico adecuado y mensualmente inyecciones hormonales, uno podría realizar con éxito un embarazo a término. Era un proceso dramático para el portador, de acuerdo con los diarios documentados de embarazos masculinos, pero era posible y lo hacía más fácil para hombres hay concebir un bebé creado por ambos de sus propios genes._

_Así que, antes de que se casaran, ambos Kurt y Blaine habían sido probados y había sido descubierto que Blaine tenía el gen._

_Es por eso del porque Kurt estaba medio muerto de miedo cuando Blaine había mencionado niños… porque él no estaba listo para niños todavía. Los dos tenían mucho por hacer con sus vidas, como viajar y disfrutar sus 20's. En la opinión de Kurt, ellos no tenían tiempo para niños ahora e incluso si no le molestara tener un bebé con el tiempo, quería que pasara en diez años o más en el camino y no ahora. Lo cual era otra razón porque los dos eran excepcionalmente cuidadosos. Siempre usaban condones hoy en día y durante las veces que no, Blaine tomaba una pastilla de control natal, ya que los hombres no tenían ciclos menstruales, la píldora no hacía mucho por las hormonas o algo así. Eso sólo hacía que Blaine no pudiera quedar embarazado y eso era por lo que Kurt estaba agradecido por esa dichosa pastillita azul-gris, especialmente en las noches cuando estaban excepcionalmente borrachos y descuidados y tenían sexo sin protección._

_Pero ahora mismo, Kurt no pudo evitar notar la mirada de anhelo en los ojos de Blaine mientras su marido lo miraba fijamente. Sabía que Blaine amaba a los niños – y los niños simplemente acudían a Blaine, lo que no era raro. Blaine era absolutamente preciosos cuando se trataba de niños. Era tan cariñoso y juguetón y los niños lo adoraban. Kurt llegó a ser testigo de primera mano lo bueno que Blaine era con un bebé una vez cuando cuidó a un bebé para un vecino. Fue durante ese tiempo que Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine sería un excelente padre algún día._

_Pero sin embargo no sería pronto, Kurt simplemente no estaba listo para eso._

_Sonriendo, se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de su esposo, apretándola con la suya. "Algún día, Blaine, lo prometo. Tal vez cuando estemos más grandes tendremos un par de bebés y serán perfectos."_

"_¿Tú crees?"_

"_Lo sé. Pero… ¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar de niños y tal vez vamos a practicar hacer algunos? Sé lo mucho que disfrutas eso."_

_Blaine resopló en su mano y levantó de la mesa, la cena olvidada mientras corría a la habitación, Kurt pisándole los talones._

:::::::::::

"Mierda."

Blaine bajó la mirada hacia la fila de palos, parpadeó rápido la creciente cantidad de lágrimas llenando sus ojos ahora corriendo por su rostro. Alzó su mano y limpió las lágrimas mientras continuaba estudiando las pruebas delante de él.

Positivo.

Todas ellas menos una.

¿Qué era lo que Kurt va a pensar?

* * *

_**¿Qué les parece? La verdad estoy un poco obsesionada con las historias MPreg y más por parte de Blaine porque casi siempre es Kurt. No crean que me he olvidado de Hold My Heart y A Mafia Romance, de hecho ahora que tuve un poco de tiempo comencé a trabajar en ellas de nuevo junto con está. La verdad es que mi trabajo no me ha dado mucho tiempo es por eso que voy lento pero no se preocupen que las voy a continuar. **_

_**Mientras díganme que les pareció esta historia :) ¿Como creen que reaccione Kurt cuando se entere?**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Hola :) pues paso a dejar el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y la disfruten.**_

_**Nada me pertenece, sólo los errores son míos. Traducción Autorizada por warblerslushie.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Blaine no podía respirar.

Su corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente en su pecho y su estómago estaba hecho nudos – Ya sea que fuera por sus nervios o por el hecho de que podía haber un ser humano creciendo ahí que iba a ser debatido, pero aun así, él sentía como si se fuera a enfermar. Inclinándose hacia adelante, se apoyó contra el mostrador por poner sus manos en cada lado del lavabo, un gemido suave escapando de sus labios.

Estaba embarazado. Tenía que estarlo. Estas pruebas no estaban mintiendo.

::::::::

"_¡Joder, Blaine!" Kurt gritó mientras se desplomaba contra la espalda de su esposo, su cuerpo aun tembloroso por su orgasmo. Blaine estaba de rodillas debajo de él, su propia respiración forzada y temblorosa mientras se esforzaba de mantenerse (y ahora a Kurt) arriba con sus brazos débiles._

"_Bebé, vas a tener que salir o algo. No puedo sostenerte."_

_Kurt se quejó y lentamente se deslizó lejos de la espalda de Blaine, sonriendo cuando escuchó a Blaine gemir debajo de él. Besando los rizos húmedos en la nuca de Blaine, sonrió. "Lo siento por eso, cariño. Sólo que fue demasiado bueno."_

"_Me alegro de que pudiera servir de algo. Es todo en lo que soy bueno de todos modos."_

"_Blaine," Kurt regañó. Jalo de la cintura de su marido hasta que el hombre se había rodado sobre su espalda. Gentilmente, se fue bajando al nivel de Blaine y beso su sudada frente. "Deja de hablar así. Lamento mucho que me perdiera la cena esta noche, pero estaba muy ocupado. Sabes que hemos tenido un nuevo tema pronto a salir y tengo que asegurarme de que todo esté listo para el visto bueno."_

"_Podrías haber llamado por lo menos," Blaine puso mala cara, volteándose lejos de Kurt. Se encogió de hombros quitando las manos de Kurt cundo el otro hombre trató de acercarlo más._

"_Blaine no hagas esto, por favor."_

"_¿Por qué es que cada vez que planeó algo para nosotros, tú lo dejas? Nunca estas en casa para la cena. Nunca quieres salir o ver una película. Nunca te quieres quedar conmigo… ¡y la única vez que me quieres es cuando quieres tener sexo!"_

"_Eso no es verdad-"_

"_¡Sí la es!" Blaine gritó saliendo de la cama con una mueca de dolor. Se tambaleó hacía el armario y agarró sus desechados boxers, deslizándolos sobre su terna parte trasera. "¡Vienes a casa y decides que quieres cogerme sin sentido en lugar de realmente sentarte para hablar sobre cualquier cosa!"_

"_¡Bueno, no es como si te quejaras! ¡Si recuerdo correctamente, estabas justamente rogando por mi pene hace dos minutos!"_

"_¡Porque ya es de la única manera que puedo estar cerca de ti!"_

"_Oh pura mierda," Kurt susurró, levantándose de la cama también para seguir a iracundo marido dentro del baño principal. Se detuvo en la entrada, sus ojos muy abiertos cuando vio a Blaine echándose un puñado de pastillas. "¿Qué fue eso?"_

"_¿Qué fue qué?"_

"_Esas pastillas que te acabas de tomar. ¿Para qué eran? No recuerdo que tuvieras que tomar pastillas."_

"_Bueno, si fueras más observador o en casa más seguido, hubieras sabido que fue al doctor la semana pasada por esa horrible infección de pecho que tuve. El cual, por cierto, no era sólo una infección – resulta que tenía bronquitis también, así que me dieron algunos antibióticos. Si hubieras estado en casa más seguido, hubieras sabido."_

"_Oh, cariño. Sólo pensé que estabas tomando algo de lo que encuentres. Yo no-"_

"_No importa," Blaine susurró, regresando el bote de pastillas al gabinete. Trató de colarse por la puerta para pasar a Kurt, pero se encontró atrapado en el pecho de su esposo. "Kurt, no-"_

"_No, Blaine. Míranos. Estamos peleando y nuestro aniversario se acerca… y no quiero estar peleando para entonces. Es un grande-"_

"_Diez años."_

"_Sí, y quiero celebrarlo apropiadamente con mi marido. No más de esto de pelear. Lo siento por no estar cerca."_

_Blaine se derrumbó en sus brazos, la derrota irradiando de su estatura. "No, no deberías de lamentarlo. Has estado trabajando muy duro y yo sólo estoy siendo dramático."_

"_No eres dramático."_

"_Disculpa por dejarlo pasar y no hablarte de lo infeliz que era. Prometimos que trabajaríamos en nuestra comunicación y yo sigo fallando."_

"_Está bien, cariño. Los dos hemos estado bastante locos últimamente. Creo que deberíamos hacer un tiempo más para relajarnos, ¿no crees?" sonrió cuando sintió a Blaine asentir contra él, "Bien, ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos a acurrucarnos. Extraño acurrucarme con mi esposo."_

"_De acuerdo."_

_::::::::_

Blaine puso una mano sobre sus estomago plano.

El bebe debió de ser concebido esa noche que él y Kurt habían peleado por su falta de comunicación. Blaine había tomado antibióticos durante ese tiempo y sus píldoras anticonceptivas decían que un coctel de ellas y antibióticos podrían hacer los anticonceptivos menos efectivos, lo cual podría explicar la realidad de lo que Blaine llevaba en el interior. Frotándose su mano por su plano vientre, Blaine miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, girando ligeramente para ver si podía ver algún extraño en su perfil. Su estómago lucía tan tonificado como siempre, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para ser notorio todavía, pero mientras más observaba, más deseaba que se notara aunque sea un poco.

Pero si sabía algo mejor (y sus matemáticas eran correctas), probablemente tenía siete semanas de embarazo y probablemente no comenzaría a notarse dentro de un mes más.

Tal vez.

Además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera en verdad embarazado todavía. Sí, siete de las ocho pruebas dieron positivas, pero en serio necesitaba realizarse unas pruebas con sangre primero antes de que incluso intentara hablar con Kurt sobre el bebé…

Y- oh dios, estaba todo el hecho de Kurt.

El marido de Blaine había estado alejando el tema de los niños por un tiempo ahora, a pesar de que Blaine lanzó indirectas por meses. Recientemente habían celebrado su aniversario de bodas número diez hace unas semanas antes y cuando fueron a cenar con sus amigos, la discusión de su familia fue traído a colación por Rachel, sólo para ser ignorado por Kurt, quien cambió el tema de bebés a cosas que sucedieron en su trabajo. Ni una vez durante toda la conversación en la cena había notado la mirada de dolor que había pasado por el rostro de Blaine y esa noche, cuando llegaron a casa y eventualmente cayeron en la cama juntos, Blaine echo a un lado el dolor por el rechazo de Kurt… porque en su mente, Kurt se acercaría cuando llegara la discusión de su futura familia.

Pero no lo hizo… y ahora Blaine estaba embarazado.

… tal vez.

Con el ceño fruncido, Blaine se alejó del lavabo y salió del baño, sus ojos barriendo la habitación hasta que aterrizaron en la única cosa que estaba buscando: su celular. Caminó hacia él y lo agarró, sus dedos desplazándose por la lista de contactos hasta que encontró el número del trabajo de Kurt; su mano temblaba violentamente, los nervios burbujeando en lo profundo de las entrañas mientras se preguntaba si de hecho debería de llamar a Kurt y pedirle que viniera a casa.

"No, hablare con él después," se susurró para él. Metiendo su celular, salió de la habitación y corrió por el pasillo hasta su oficina compartida, dejándose caer en la silla del escritorio. Antes de que pudiera pensar en decirle a Kurt, decidió reservar una cita médica adecuada con obstetra especializado en embarazos masculinos. Por varios minutos, se desplazó a través de diferentes listas de obstetras/ginecólogos hasta que encontró uno adecuadamente más cercano a su departamento.

¿Doctora Aida Banes? De acuerdo, trataré con ella. Blaine marcó el número de la oficina de la Dra. Banes y esperó pacientemente a que la recepcionista contestara. Sólo le tomo unos minutos para acordar la cita y después de confirmar su información, la mujer en el otro lado le recordó que debe estar en el área de observación para conseguir un paquete de papeles para él que tiene que llenar en los siguientes dos días. Suspirando, colgó el teléfono y se acomodó en su silla, sus manos acariciando lentamente en círculos su estómago.

"Dios, Kurt," murmuró para sí mismo, sus ojos vacilantes de un lado a otro en las fotos de él y su esposo que decoraban la pared. "¿Qué voy a hacer?"

::::::::

Kurt gruñó, dejando caer sus pesadas bolsas al piso mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo por sus llaves. Sabía que Blaine estaba en casa, pero el pobre se ha estado sintiendo horrible en los últimos días, así que probablemente estaba profundamente dormido y Kurt no estaba a punto de despertarlo. Gruñéndose, Kurt deslizó la llave en la cerradura y se sacudió, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando no cedió. "Maldita sea," dijo entre dientes, sacudiendo de nuevo la cerradura. Le tomó unos cuantos intentos más, pero fue capaz de abrir la puerta exitosamente y entrar sin hacer ningún ruido fuerte, alabando que pudiera entrar a la casa siquiera.

"Recuérdame de llamar al propietario y avisarle de este picaporte," Kurt murmuró a su gato Jennyanydots mientras dejaba sus bolsas de compras en la mesa. "¿Dónde está papi, cariño?" se inclinó y acarició a la gata bajo su barbilla, sonriendo mientras ella se restregaba contra él y ronroneaba. "Vayamos a buscar a papi."

Acunando la gata en sus brazos, Kurt camino de puntillas en el pasillo y dentro del dormitorio principal, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó la falta de Blaine en la cama. Las sabanas estaban arrugadas por lo que parecía como una siesta inquieta y la habitación olía ligeramente a vómito, lo que hizo que la nariz de Kurt se arrugara. "Oh, estuvo enfermo de nuevo esta mañana, ¿no es así?" Kurt le preguntó a la gata, dejándola en la cama y se fue hacia el baño. Se asomó por la puerta y se congeló, sus ojos cayendo de inmediato en la extraña línea de pruebas de embarazo que estaban esparcidas en el mostrador.

"Tienes que estar bromeando," susurró, acercándose más cerca a las prueba. Su corazón dejó de latir (o al menos se sintió así) cuando notó las señales de más en algunas de las pruebas, las líneas dobles en otras, y el obvio escrito de embarazó en otras. Sólo una era negativa.

Sólo una de ocho decía que era negativo.

Oh dios, Blaine estaba embarazado. Kurt sintió como si fuera a vomitar.

::::::::

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Blaine reaccionó, apareciendo desde su posición encorvada en la silla. En algún momento entre la programación de su cita con su doctor ahora, se había quedado dormido, pero la voz de alguien lo despertó. Mirando alrededor de la habitación frenéticamente, su mirada finalmente cayó en Kurt y en la expresión enojada que estaba en su rostro.

"Oh dios mío, estás en casa-" Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente cuando se dio cuenta de las pruebas en la mano de Kurt siendo agitadas.

"Sí, las encontré. ¿Qué demonios, Blaine?"

"Iba a decirte. Las- las acabo de tomar hace como una hora."

"¡Pensé que estabas tomando la pastilla!"

"Todavía la tomo… no debe de haber trabajado. Hemos estado usando condones y todo, p-pero las pruebas aun salieron positivas. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si de echo es verdad o no hasta que me haga una prueba de sangre."

Kurt hizo una mueca, aventando las pruebas en el escritorio. "Hemos estado usando protección siempre, Blaine. ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar esto?"

"¡No lo sé!" Blaine gritó, levantándose de la silla. "Creo que las píldoras fallaron durante esa semana en la que estuve con antibióticos, no se mezclan-"

"¡Seguimos usando condones!"

Blaine se encogió. Su corazón se rompía más cada vez que Kurt gritaba y sabía que estaba llorando, simplemente tenía que estarlo. "¿Por qué me estas gritando?"

"¡Porque hablamos de esto, Blaine! ¡No estamos listos para un bebé!"

"¿_Nosotros _no estamos listos o _tú _no estás listo?" Blaine replicó. Su mano voló hacia abajo para cubrir su estómago y la cara de Kurt se retorció en una mueca.

"Dios, no puedo hacer esto."

"¿No puedes hacer qué? ¿Qué no _puedes_ hacer, Kurt?"

Kurt dio un paso atrás, evadiendo el interrogatorio, la mirada herida en el rostro de Blaine mientras se daba la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo. Pasos sintiéndose detrás de él y aceleró, sin querer entrar más en esto con Blaine. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar y ahora, sentía como que el mundo estuviera a punto de derrumbarse a su alrededor.

_No estoy listo para esto, _pensó para sí mismo, arrojando su abrigo de vuelta sobre sus hombros.

"¡Kurt! ¡Kurt, espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, necesitamos hablar de esto!"

"Necesito algo de tiempo," Kurt se ahogaba, luchando con el perilla de la puerta atorada por varios minutos antes de que fuera capaz de abrir de un tirón la puerta. "Sólo déjame en paz." Salió corriendo, azotando la puerta detrás de él y Blaine se derrumbó al suelo, sollozando fuertemente en sus manos.

_No se suponía que sucediera de esta manera._

* * *

**_Ouch! Creo que es un momento difícil para ambos y traten de no odiar a Kurt ¿Qué creen que Kurt haga después de esto? ¿Se divorciaran? Siento que Blaine deseaba mucho tener un hijo y no fue la mejor reacción de Kurt ante la noticia :S_**

**_Bueno cuídense mucho y gracias por sus Reviews, Follows y Favoritos. _**

**_Bye ;)_**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Hola :) Bueno ya saben el porque tardo tanto en actualizar y lo lamento mucho. Los dejo para que desfruten el capítulo, bueno lloren o sufran con el capítulo. **_

_**Nada me pertenece, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada.**_

* * *

La fría, lluvia de otoño caía en Kurt mientras caminaba a través de las ocupadas calles de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Todos los demás a su alrededor tenían paraguas y estaban protegidas de la lluvia, pero Kurt había olvidado que el pronóstico del tiempo de esa tarde cuando dejó la casa, por lo que estaba quedando empapado.

Sin embargo, apenas podía encontrar en sí mismo el preocuparse.

Él sólo había huido de su casa a pesar de que él y Blaine habían prometido mutuamente nunca huir durante una pelea – si uno pudiera si quiera clasificar lo que demonios fuera que pasó en el departamento como pelea. Hace menos de una hora, Kurt llegó a casa para encontrar unas cuantas pruebas de embarazo positivas acomodadas en el mueble del baño; el segundo en que vio las líneas dobles y los signos de más, entró en pánico… y luego se enojó.

Porque se sintió como si hubiera sido engañado. Todo este tiempo Blaine sabía que la idea de tener hijos estaba fuera de la mesa por el momento. Kurt había dejado muy claro que no quería comenzar una familia hasta que estuvieran estables financieramente o hasta que encontraran un lugar más grande. Además, simplemente no estaba listo para un hijo, no cuando había tantas cosas por hacer que tenía planeadas para él y Blaine. Aun eran jóvenes, sólo un poco mayores de 30 cada uno, pero tenían bastante tiempo para niños… y aun así Blaine podría estar probablemente embarazado y era como di todos los planes de Kurt hubieran sido echados por el caño.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kurt se apretó entre los pocos paseantes rezagados y jaló de su abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso. Si hubiera sido más inteligente y menos frenético, pudo haber agarró un abrigo más grueso o incluso un estúpido paraguas, pero su cerebro (En el momento) había sido agotado con la idea de un bebé y simplemente lo olvido. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

_Esto no puede estar pasándome. No ahora, _su mente daba vueltas. Se refugió en el toldo de una cafetería y sacó su teléfono, mirando fijamente a la pantalla en blanco. Blaine todavía no le llamaba y Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que su esposo no iba a llamar para nada, no con la forma en que Kurt actuó antes de huir de la escena. Blaine estaba probablemente todavía deshaciéndose por los ojos y por mucho que le duela a Kurt el pensar en ello (dios, había escuchado a Blaine empezar a quebrarse antes de cerrar la puerta), no estaba a punto de regresar a casa aun. No hasta que se enfriara un poco.

Sacudiendo su cuerpo empapado, Kurt volvió a guardar su teléfono y entró a la cafetería, ordenando el más fuerte, más negro, más grande café que tuvieran. Se metió en un cubículo en la esquina y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. Un dolor de cabeza estaba floreciendo detrás de sus ojos y su estómago se sentía mareado por la culpa cuando se imaginó la expresión rota de Blaine por su anterior diferencia.

Blaine había parecido _asustado_ de que Kurt se enterara de su embarazo, como si estuviera planeando ocultar toda la cosa hasta que fuera demasiado notable para ignorar. Eso en sí hacía sentir a Kurt terrible, no porque en verdad quisiera un hijo ahora ni nada, pero porque Blaine estaba asustado de su opinión y de _él. _Como su esposo, Blaine nunca debió de haber temido de lo que Kurt pensara, pero obviamente lo hacía y eso como que puso molesto a Kurt, si no disgustado. Amaba a Blaine con todo su corazón, había dado su corazón libremente de vuelta a Blaine después de haber sido brutalmente destrozado durante su primer año en la ciudad, y aunque intentó no reflexionar la infidelidad pasada de Blaine, a veces se deslizaba en Kurt como un monstruo en la oscuridad.

Es la razón por la que se sentía avergonzado de admitir que el primer pensamiento que había vagado por su mente fue que ese bebé podría no ser suyo… porque ellos usaban protección y porque Blaine tomaba píldoras.

Pero Kurt sabía que Blaine nunca lo engañaría de nuevo (Y que el anticonceptivo no siempre funcionaba). Había visto en primera mano cuanta destrucción emocional le causo el engaño y la última ruptura a Blaine, pero aun así, la horrible idea todavía parpadeó cuando vio por primera vez las alineadas pruebas de embarazo y Kurt odiaba que pensara en eso. Suspirando, ojeó su teléfono y leyó algunos mensajes entre él y su esposo, especialmente eso que habían sido enviados en los últimos dos días. Los mensajes de Blaine eran cortos y dulces sólo porque los estaba mandando entre las veces que estuvo despierto y no enfermo como un perro, y a lo largo de esos mensajes, Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba a Blaine demasiado.

Ahora si sólo pudiera resignarse a realmente querer este bebé, tan horrible como sonaba.

::::::::::::

"_En serio Kurt, deberías estar agradecido de que tú y Blaine no tienen ningún hijo todavía. La vida cambia cuando tienes pequeños."_

_Kurt asintió mientras le daba un trago a su Martini, apartando la mirada de Chase por un segundo para mirar a su hermoso marido, quien estaba platicando con Isabelle del otro lado del salón de baile. Enfocó su vista de regreso en Chase y frunció el señor cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre no había dejado de hablar aun._

"_-Quiero decir, cuando Paul y yo discutimos sobre tener hijos propios, pensé que deberíamos esperar un poco más, pero Paul estaba muerto con la idea de tenerlos ahora. Y cuando tuvimos la llamada sobre adoptar un bebé, supe que estaba emocionado pero yo estaba francamente aterrado. Y cuando Anastasia fue oficialmente nuestra, dios mío, fue como si nuestro mundo fuera volteado de patas arriba. Como, ¿Te das cuenta de cuantos son los costos de un bebé? Como si toda nuestra vida se fuera a esa niña… y, como, amo a Stacia con todo mi corazón, pero a veces deseo que sólo hubiéramos esperado, ¿sabes?"_

"_Mhmm," Kurt hizo un ruido, bajando su bebida para chupar su labio inferior. Observó a Blaine por unos segundos más antes de regresar a la conversación. "Blaine quiere hijos, Sé que lo quiere. Es un portados y-"_

"_¿Blaine tiene el gene de Reddin?"_

"_Mhmm, nos enteramos justo antes de casarnos. Somos cuidadosos cuando se trata de intimidad y cosas así y Blaine toma píldoras, pero a veces deja caer pistas sobre tener niños y le he dicho antes que no estoy listo para eso y que deberíamos esperar, pero aun así parece resistente a esperar."_

"_Sin embargo dudo que Blaine haga algo que ponga en peligro su matrimonio. Te recuerdo a ti y a él cuando rompieron cuando comenzaste aquí como interno. No hay forma en que arruinaría eso de nuevo."_

"_Oh, lo sé, pero aun así-" Kurt sonrió cuando atrapó los ojos de Blaine y obtuvo una brillante sonrisa a cambio. "Sólo sé que él quiere niños… muchos de ellos. Siempre que estamos cerca de los bebés de nuestros amigos, Blaine simplemente se pone todo con los ojos brillosos y entusiasmado y los niños lo adoran. Es raro. Pero sé que será u gran padre… pero más adelante, ¿sabes? Yo sólo no estoy listo."_

"_Te entiendo," Chase dijo, chocando su bebida con la de Kurt. "Más poder para ti por esperar."_

::::::::::

Kurt se bebió la última gota de su tercera taza de café, un total de dos horas después de que llegó a la cafetería. Han sido por lo menos tres, casi cuatro horas desde que salió corriendo de su departamento y todavía no ha escuchado una palabra de Blaine - no un mensaje de estás bien ni nada.

_Debe de estar enojado conmigo_, Kurt se dijo mientras alejaba su taza y salía de la cafetería. La lluvia había parado desde hace mucho pero las calle aún estaban mojadas y resbaladizas; una neblina fría se sentía por la cuidad y Kurt cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras aceleraba el paso hacia su departamento. La gente a su alrededor a empujones se apresuraban en su propio camino a casa y las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban brillantes a su alrededor con forme la vida nocturna se convertía en realidad. Dio un paso en torno a un grupo de personas que se habían detenido a tomar fotos y aceleró el paso, prácticamente corriendo de vuelta a su departamento. Le tomo un rato llegar ahí, pero finalmente llegó de regreso a casa y después de varios intentos de hacer funcionar la cerradura, abrió la puerta y entró.

A una casa en un silencio sepulcral.

"_¿Blaine?"_

::::::::::

"¿Blainey?"

Cooper abrió con fuerza la puerta de su departamento y vio a su hermano pequeño se tambaleó dentro, una mano sostenía fuertemente una maleta de mano y la otra una pequeña maleta. El hombre más joven parecía completamente destrozado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y su cabello aplanado por la lluvia. Cooper espero hasta que Blaine dejara sus cosas en el pasillo antes de deslizarse detrás de su hermano.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo con Kurt?"

"Estoy- estoy embarazado," Blaine susurró, sus brazos cruzándose lentamente sobre su abdomen. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se echó a llorar, recargándose fuertemente contra la pared. Cooper aventó en acción, envolviendo a su hermano en un abrazo de oso.

"¡Oh, Blainey! ¡Vas a tener un bebé! ¡Oh dios mío!" Apretó a su hermano un poco más fuerte antes de paralizarse y soltarlo. "Espera… estás aquí con maletas y todo- _No me jodas, ¡_¿Kurt termino contigo?! Juro por dios, ¡Lo voy a matar! Voy a matar a ese pequeño bastardo cara de ángel en el segundo que lo vea, lo juro por d-"

"Cooper, para," Blaine rogó, cayendo sobre su hermano mayor. "¿Podemos no hablar de él ahora? Sólo- necesito recostarme. Me siento mal."

"Seguro, claro que sí, baby bro." Cooper deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y lo llevó hasta la sala, lentamente lo bajó en el sofá antes de correr a su habitación y juntar algunas mantas extras. "Lamento que tengas que dormir en el sofá. No he desempacado en realidad mi habitación aun, así que todo es un desastre, pero lo voy a limpiar todo para que puedas dormir ahí mañana si quieres."

Blaine sonrió, levantando la vista a su hermano con los ojos llorosos muy abiertos. "Gracias Coop," murmuró, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió a Cooper meter las cálidas mantas alrededor se su agotada figura. "Aprecio mucho esto."

"Tú consigue un poco de descanso, Blainey. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes." Suavemente, Cooper pasó su mano por el cabello húmedo de Blaine, rodando los ojos cuando sintió el gel rehumedecido sobre el cuero cabelludo de Blaine y que cubrió sus dedos. Continuó pasando la mano por los rizos rebeldes y suspiró cuando la respiración de Blaine se igualo debajo de él. "¿Qué te hizo?" Preguntó, el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a los parpados hinchados y las mejillas con rastros de lágrimas. Con una mueca, se levantó del sofá y salió por el pasillo a su habitación, tomando su teléfono de la mesa de noche.

Tenía un asunto que discutir con el esposo de su hermano.

::::::::::

Kurt había abierto cada una de las puertas del departamento, desde los armarios hasta el baño, y aun así no había señal de Blaine.

Su habitación estaba vacía, las sabanas todavía estaban arrugadas como estaban antes, y las pruebas de embarazo que Kurt había aventado en el escritorio de la oficina permanecían ahí sin tocar. Era como si Blaine se levantara y desaparecerá y esa idea hacía que la piel de Kurt se le enchinara. "¿Blaine? ¡Blaine, no es divertido! ¡Si estás aquí, contéstame!" Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono, presionando el número uno en su marcador rápido. La llamada no tuvo respuesta y la ansiedad arañó el estómago de Kurt. Marcó el número una y otra vez, solo deteniéndose cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar entre las llamadas.

Cooper.

"¿Coop? ¿Está Bla-?"

"¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermano?"

"Yo no hice- ¿Qué? Yo-"

"¡¿Él simplemente se aparece en mi casa, llorando y destrozado y-y luego me dice que está embarazado y tuve que poner dos y dos juntos porque no pude sacarlo de él y estas tratando de decirme que no hiciste nada?!"

Kurt apretó sus ojos y se tiró de espaldas en la cama, sus latidos calmándose ahora que por fin sabía dónde estaba Blaine. "Salí huyendo. Sólo quería un poco de aire; ¡Y-yo no quería que se fuera!"

"Bueno, lo hizo y está aquí en Providence luciendo como mierda y ¡es tú culpa!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Lo lamento! Kurt gritó, frotando sus ojos. "Sólo necesito hablar con él. Necesito decirle que lo siento y- espera, ¡¿Dijiste que está en Providence?! ¡¿Cómo en Rhode Island?!"

"Sí, está aquí y no, no puedes hablar con él ahora, está dormido. Veré si te quiere llamar en la mañana, pero no hay manera de que lo despierte por ti ahorita."

"¡Cooper, por favor!"

"No, vete a la mierda, Kurt. No sé qué hiciste o dijiste para molestar tanto a Blaine, pero si puede subir su trasero en un autobús o en un tren o en lo que sea que tuvo que tomar para llegar aquí y presentarse en mi entrada luciendo como un cachorro apaleado, entonces te aseguro que ni en sueños te voy a ofrecer algo de simpatía en este momento."

"Coop-"

La línea se cortó y Kurt gritó, lanzando su teléfono al piso. Golpeó con su puño el colchón y lanzó un brazo sobre su cara.

Realmente lo había jodido esta vez.

* * *

_**Ouch! Creo que Kurt se metió en un problema con Cooper. Pobre Blaine ¿Debería hablar con Kurt después de lo que paso? ¿O fue muy impulsivo al irse de la casa así?**_

**_Este es el último capítulo de esta historia que publico este 2014 y realmente les deseo a todos ustedes que leen mis historias un bonito fin de año que la pasen en compañía de sus seres amados y que el inicio del 2015 sea fantástico. Yo les agradezco por todos los comentarios, reviews y favoritos que me han dado a lo largo de este 2014 y ojala sigan acompañándome aunque me tarde en publicar. Tengo la ligera esperanza de poder actualizar A Mafia Romance jajaja._**

**_Bueno pásenla bien y nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho. _**

**_Bye :)_**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Hola :D No crean que me he olvidado de las historias que tengo, la cosa es que pues ya saben el trabajo me ha vuelto loca pero, espero que en estos días me de más tiempo de traducir y traerles más rápido alguna de las 3 historias que tengo. En fin los dejo para que disfruten el episodio.**_

_**Nada me pertenece, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

"¿Y no has escuchado de él en tres días?"

Chase se dejó caer en la esquina del escritorio de Kurt. Actualmente estaba en su hora de almuerzo, pasando el tiempo en la oficina de Kurt mientras hojeaba algunos panfletos. Había estado molestando a Kurt con preguntas sobre por qué su compañero lucía tan sombrío en esos días, pero venían en vano – Kurt no estaba de humor de hablar. Habían pasado dos o tres días desde la pelea con Blaine y el mal humor había seguido a Kurt por todo el camión de oficinas de Vogue y cualquiera que supiera de los Anderson- Hummel sabía que algo estaba mal cuando Kurt llego arrastrándose al trabajo y luciendo como si alguien hubiera lanzado su corazón dentro de una licuadora.

"¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Kurt Hummel? ¿Estás ahí?" Chase decía mientras sacudía la mano en frente de la cara de su compañero de trabajo. Kurt bajó sus anteojos de lectura y se sentó mejor en su silla, sus ojos centrados en la foto de él y Blaine que se encontraba en la esquina de su escritorio.

"Él no va a contestar el teléfono. He llamado varias veces y si siquiera lo va a levantar. ¡Incluso he llamado a Cooper y no me deja habar con él!" Alzó las manos con desesperación. "He llamado al número Blaine miles de veces… y es como si estuviera ignorándome."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que te está ignorando-"

Kurt hizo una mueca, "Case, yo sólo… ¿podrías irte? En verdad no quiero meterme en esto contigo ahora. Estoy agotado y molesto-" Presiono las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos cansados y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, dejándose caer sobre su silla. "Por favor, Chase, simplemente vete."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosa, estoy pasando el pasillo," Chase le ofreció mientras ellos dejaba la habitación. Una vez que él se fue, Kurt dejó caer su cabeza en su escritorio.

_Amaría que simplemente contestara el teléfono._

:::::

"Oh dios-"

"En internet dicen que deberías de tomar algo de ginger ale o sprite… y tal vez un poco d galletas saladas. ¿Quieres probar esos?"

"No," Blaine gimió, su voz raposa por vomitar violentamente. Se desparramó contra el sueldo de baldosas del baño de Cooper, sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos unidas sobre su vientre. Cooper estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos preocupados al ver a su hermanito apenas terminando de vomitar por quinta vez esa mañana.

"¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua? Eso podría ayudar."

"Ni siquiera me veo probándolo. Nada va a permaneces dentro."

"Ese tazón de sopa de fideo con pollo que comiste ayer en la noche estaba bien, ¿No es así?"

Con la mención de la comida, Blaine se disparó, aventándose sobre el asiento del inodoro mientras comenzaba a expulsar el resto de sus entrañas. Horribles sonidos de asfixia salían de su garganta mientras vomitaba y Cooper se puso en acción, cayendo en sus rodillas detrás de su hermano mientras acariciaba la espalda de Blaine y apartaba su rizado cabello del rostro.

"¡Oh mierda! Lo siento, B. No debí de haber mencionado eso. Se me olvido. Yo-"

"¡Sólo- sólo vete!" Blaine se quejó mientras escupía en el inodoro. Su forma agotada se alejó de Cooper y se acurrucó en una bola, hundiéndose de nuevo en la pared con un ruido sordo. Su usualmente bronceada piel estaba manchada, manchada de lágrimas, y pálido; se veía terrible. "¡Por favor Coop, sólo déjame en paz!"

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien, Blainey. Has estado enfermo desde que legaste aquí y-"

"¡Vete! ¡Por favor!"

Un rollo de papel de baño pasó volando por la cabeza de Cooper y suspiró, levantándose del el piso para dejar la habitación. Dio un paso en el pasillo y s recargo en la pared más cercana al baño, su estómago se apretó cuando alcanzo a escuchar a Blaine que comenzaba a vomitar de nuevo, los sollozos retenidos de su hermano pequeño se filtraron por la puerta cerrada del baño.

Horas más tarde, Cooper se encontraba extendido en un sillón, en parte escaneando las partes resaltadas de su guion mientras miraba a Blaine tomar una siesta frente a él. Le había tomado un rato a su hermano el por fin calmarse y tratar de descansar un poco, pero de vez en cuando, el hombre más joven refunfuñaba en su sueño, rodándose para acurrucarse en una pequeña bola, sus brazos protectoramente se cerraban sobre su cintura. Cooper miró mientras Blaine dormía y mientras más se fijaba, más enojado se ponía de que Kurt no estuviera ahí para consolar a su esposo enfermo. Pobre Blaine estaba sufriendo, se veía; apenas podía retener algo, ni siquiera agua, y su sueño era constantemente interrumpido por la repentina sensación de nauseas – algo que siempre tenía a Blaine levantado y corriendo al baño para vomitar y llorar y continuaba el ciclo una y otra vez.

_Kurt debería de estar ayudándole, _Cooper pensó con amargura, una mueca formándose en sus facciones cuando Blaine hizo un lloriqueo particularmente patético y se acurruco más apretado. _No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo con esto. Kurt es el que debería de estar cuidando de él. ¡Este es su esposo y su bebé por nacer! _Con sus ojos cayendo en el abdomen cubierto de Blaine, una ola de protección y amor se apoderó de Cooper y se levantó de su asiento, dejando caer su guion en el piso mientras hacía su camino a la cocina. Tomo asiento en el mesón y marcó el número de su cuñado, su pie golpeando sin descanso contra el gabinete mientras esperaba.

"¿Cooper? ¡¿Qué es?! ¿Algo está mal?"

"Nada está mal excepto por el hecho de que rompiste el corazón de mi hermano y aun no has venido aquí para arreglarlo."

"¿Cómo podría? ¡Ni tu ni Blaine me dirán dónde están ni puedo apenas obtener una palabra cuando hablo cualquiera de los dos!"

"Bueno, es difícil para mí realmente preocuparme por lo que piensas cuando mi hermanito está llorando a gritos y vomitando sus entrañas cada cinco segundos por ti."

La voz de Kurt se suavizo, "¿Está realmente enfermo?"

"Ese pequeño polluelo que le implantaste en su estómago se lo está comiendo vivo, creo. Ha estado realmente mal estos últimos días."

"Oh… pobre Blaine. Estaba enfermo antes y pensamos que era sólo gripe. Yo- Yo… ¿Cómo está ahora?"

Cooper agarro un cordón del pantalón de su pijama, echando un vistazo a la sala con una mueca en su rostro, "Está durmiendo ahora. No ha sido capaz de retener ni una simple cosa en todo el día, pero voy a tratar de meterle por la garganta un litro de gatorade o algo cuando despierte. Está viéndose un demasiado pálido para ser normal – digo, diablos, él está tan blanco como tú."

Kurt se burló, "Voy a ignorar ese comentario y preguntare por tu dirección en su lugar, Cooper. En verdad necesito hablar con Blaine cara a cara si no te importa."

"No creo que sea una buena idea-"

"¡No, Cooper! ¡Esto necesita pasar! Blaine no puede esconderse contigo todo el tiempo. Necesito verlo. Necesito hablar con él y no estoy a punto de dejarlo correr sin que nosotros hablemos sobre esto-"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que él ya sabe tu opinión en el asunto," Cooper gruñó, interiormente rodando los ojos a su cuñado. "Tú no quieres el bebé y estás enojado de que él esté embarazado."

"Yo no estoy-"

"Sí lo estás, pero a pesar del hecho de que no quiero nada más que estrangularte por herir a mi hermano, ultimadamente es su decisión sobre lo que quiere hacer, así que agarra algo para escribir, aquí está mi dirección…"

:::::

En el segundo de que la pluma tocó el papel y la dirección de Cooper estuvo escrita, Kurt estaba en internet preparando el arreglo del primer vuelo que pudo encontrar para Providence, Rhode Island. Fue capaz de obtener uno que salía temprano a la mañana siguiente, así que le puso comida y agua fresca para Jennyanydots y se metió a la cama, ahorrando tiempo del empacar que estaba destinado para hacer hasta la mañana. A las cinco de la mañana, su alarma sonó en su oído y se levantó rápido, volando hacia el baño por una ducha rápida y algo de un rápido empaque. Incluso empacó alginas cosas para Blaine antes de salir corriendo de la casa y en el segundo que estuvo en el avión , se encontró planeando exactamente lo que quería decirle a su esposo antes de que se vieran de nuevo después de varios días.

:::::

Blaine se hundió en la cama, jalando del edredón con fuerza alrededor de él. Le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo completo le dolía con algo feroz – además su estómago se sentía como si estuviera retorciéndose… para nada cómodo. No era como que no se hubiera sentido así por semanas, pero estar enfermo combinado con la sensación de que alguien lo había apuñalado en el corazón con un atizador de hierro era horrible. Extrañaba a Kurt como loco; extrañaba ser capaz de acurrucarse en los brazos de su esposo en la mañana, ser capaz de alzar la vista y ver a Kurt dormido, sus largas pestañas sedosas reposando en los pómulos altos. Y en especial extrañaba escuchar a Kurt tararear mientras se frotaba su crema hidratante en su perfecta piel justo antes de ir a la cama por las noches.

Básicamente, simplemente lo extrañaba y dolía.

Empujando todos los pensamientos de su esposo a un lado (e ignorando la pesada sensación de su argolla de matrimonio alrededor de su dedo anular), Blaine parpado abriendo los ojos cansados y dándole un vistazo a la habitación de Cooper. Su hermano mayor no había desempacado ni una simple cosa desde que se mudó al departamento hace más o menos un mes – el arreglo de vivienda era sólo temporal mientras grababa un pequeño papel en una película – así que el cuarto era escaso y ordenado. Pero aun así, había pequeñas cosas aquí y allá que gritaban _Cooper _y una de ellas resultó ser una tabla de masajes que estaba atorada en la pared. E la esquina, Blaine encontró una nota dirigida a él escrita con los garabatos reconocibles de Cooper:

_¡Fui al trabajo! ¡Llámame al celular si necesitas algo! :)_

Blaine sonrió a su pesar y se acurrucó, la sabana envolviéndolo en calor. _Desearía que fuera Kurt en lugar de una sábana, _pensó, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Entre más se quedará en la cama, mejor en su opinión; además, rezaba por que el bebé cooperara con su estómago por una vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de la sensación de agitación con la que estaba tratando, iba a tomar la oportunidad de conseguir dormir un poco. Acurrucándose más en el colchón, Blaine comenzó a quedarse dormido de nuevo, sólo para ser despertado de golpe por el sonido alarmante de alguien golpeando la puerta de enfrente.

_Ignóralo, probablemente era el cartero, _se dijo, cerrando los ojos. El golpeteo cesó y luego comenzó otra vez, esta vez más fuerte y más incesante y a su lado, el celular de Blaine sonó y gruñó, lanzando un brazo para alcanzarlo.

_Estoy afuera. ¡Déjame entrar!_

Era de Kurt. El corazón de Blaine de inmediato se aceleró y él dejó caer el teléfono en la cama. Por unos segundos, se debatió en si salir o no se su cómodo capullo, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más determinado parecía Kurt en volverse – sus golpes se volvieron más intensos y molestos.

"¡Ya voy! ¡Espera!"

Blaine rodó de la cama, aventando una mano para sostenerse de la mesa de noche mientras se esforzaba para mantener el balance (Se estaba mareando muy fácil hoy en día) Frotando su mano libre sobre su estómago, él en su mente deseó que su cuerpo se compusiera antes de que intentara dar los pocos pasos que necesitaba para dejar la habitación. Estaba todavía balanceándose mientras que lentamente se dirigía por el pasillo y hacia la puerta principal, y tan pronto como pudo, se apoyó contra la pared por el agotamiento una vez que llegó a su desino.

_Es ahora o nunca, Blaine. Abre la puerta._

:::::

"¿Blaine? Cariño, puedo escucharte. ¿Me dejas pasar por favor?"

Kurt se apoyó más cerca de la y frunció el ceño. La respiración pesada de Blaine podía ser escuchada desde el otro lado y un escalofrió de inquietud corrió por su columna. "¿Blaine?" Sobreprotectoramente lento, la puerta se abrió y Kurt medio sonrió, sus ojos cayendo en su esposo. "Hola."

"Hola," Blaine susurró, sus ojos miel mirando a cualquier lado menos a su esposo. El rostro de Kurt cayó y se acercó para tocar la mejilla de Blaine, sólo para encontrar aire cuando el otro hombre se apartó.

"¿Cariño?"

"Deberías de pasar. Hace frío."

Kurt asintió, recogió sus maletas del piso, y siguió a Blaine adentro. Su esposo se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared mientras caminaba, una mano extendida para prepararse mientras daba vuelta en la esquina y entraba a lo que parecía la sala de Cooper. Preocupado, Kurt lo vio por un momento, finalmente cerrando y asegurando la puerta después de él antes de seguir a Blaine dentro de la habitación. "¿Estás bien?"

"Esto de las náuseas matutinas es brutal, es todo." Blaine dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá, "Deberías sentarte."

"Lo haré, pero ¿Necesitas algo antes?"

"No. No puedo mantener nada."

"¿Ni siquiera agua?" Kurt preguntó, ligeramente horrorizado ante la idea de que su esposo estaba mal. "Puedo traerte un vaso si lo necesitas."

"No. Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte."

Kurt ignoró la despreocupación de Blaine y dejo la habitación. Se movió a la cocina y le consiguió a su esposo un vaso de gatorade del refrigerador, casi corriendo de regreso a la sala de estar con él. La preocupación todavía estaba grabada en sus rasgos, pero Blaine apenas lo noto mientras que temblorosamente agarraba el vaso de la mano extendida de Kurt y lo puso sobre la mesa de café.

"Gracias."

"Cooper dijo que has estado muy enfermo."

"Sólo son las náuseas matutinas. Estaré bien."

"¿Pero eso es normal? Te ves realmente agotado."

Blaine sólo cubrió su rostro con su brazo y suspiró, "Hasta que mi hormonas se regularicen, voy a estar hecho polvo todo el tiempo. Es por eso que hice una cita con la Doctora Banes – _oh, dios mío_, ¿Mis papeles llegaron? Se me olvido por completo."

Kurt asintió, "Sí, lo traje. Está en mi bolsa… Yo- uh lo vi por encima antes de que lo empacara. Hay un montón de cosas en los panfletos que te mandó."

"¿Leíste los panfletos? Ni siquiera sabía que ella iba a mandar algo con los formularios que tenía que firmar-"

"Bueno, ella mando cosas sobre el embarazo masculino y lo que deberías esperar. No eran nada especial; en realidad no los leí. Sólo los vi en el paquete y-"

Lo que fuera que haya dicho desencadenó algo en Blaine y el hombre se giró y dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a Kurt. Su espalda se levantaba y caía con respiraciones profundas y gruesas y Kurt se mordió el labio, preguntándose qué fue lo que dijo mal. Varios segundos después pasaron antes de que Blaine hablara, "Tu todavía no quieres esto ¿Verdad? Todavía estas molesto."

"Blaine, yo… no estoy- no estoy enojado, sólo que- nuestras vidas van a cambiar para _siempre_. No puedes esperar que las cosas regresen a la normalidad cuando hay un bebé en imagen. Has visto como las vidas de nuestros amigos cambiaron. No tienen tiempo para nada."

"Apenas tenemos tiempo para algo_ ahora_. Ya casi nunca nos vemos; siempre estas ocupado con trabajo y cuando estoy en casa, tu estas afuera y cuando estás en casa_, yo estoy_ afuera, así que no veo cómo estás diciendo que un bebé cambiaría esto."

Kurt frunció el ceño, "¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? _No nos vemos_. ¿Puedes imaginarte a nosotros tratando de pasar tiempo juntos con un bebé en la casa?"

"Esperaría que pudiéramos pasar _más_ tiempo juntos una vez que tuviéramos al bebé."

"Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar."

La ira brilló en los ojos de Blaine y se volteó en el sillón, lanzando una mirada cortante a su esposo. "¡Dios, Kurt! ¿Por qué estas siendo tan cínico con esto? ¡No fue como que yo solo hice este bebé!"

"Bueno, tu no estas tomando en consideración en cómo me siento yo sobre tener hijo. ¡Tú simplemente te levantaste y te fuiste cuando te dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo y desde que llegue aquí, has estado distante!"

Blaine se sentó, con los ojos ardiendo fijos en el rostro de Kurt, una mueca de desprecio de su parte mientras gruñía, "¡Tu enloqueciste! ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¡¿Sentarme ahí y esperar a que regresaras?! ¡Tú me dejaste y prometiste que no huirías en una pelea – lo prometiste y la rompiste!"

"¡Al igual que tu cuando te escapaste a Rhode Island y no me dejaste saber a dónde ibas!"

"¡No hubieras contestado tu teléfono de todas formas!" Blaine gritó. Se levantó del sofá y lazó sus brazos al aire, señalando a su marido. "Tu simplemente te enojaste tano y te fuiste y yo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba asustado, Kurt. Estaba aterrado y sabía que estabas molesto conmigo, así que vine aquí. Era eso o volver a Ohio, pero no estaba por volar de regreso allá y lidiar con mis padres-"

"Blaine-"

"Y para que tú te sientes aquí y estés enojado conmigo por esto en verdad me enoja. Yo no _planeé_ que esto pasara. No te saboteé o algo así – ¡Simplemente pasó y creo que es asombroso, no importa lo que tú pienses! ¡Todo en lo que piensas ahora eres _tú _ y _tus _panes, pero ni unas vez pensaste en cómo me siento _yo_!"

"Eso no es verdad-" Kurt comenzó, sólo para ser cortado por Blaine.

"¡Sí, lo es! ¡Siempre lo es! Siempre lo quieres a tu manera de ninguna manera y yo he estado sentado aquí por diez malditos años observando a todos a nuestro alrededor avanzar y crecer y de alguna forma nosotros seguimos estancados como adolescentes. Tal vez a los dieciocho años de edad querías esperar para tener hijos, ¡pero a los _treinta y un años_ deberías de por lo menos hablar con tu esposo sobre ello en lugar de ignorar el tema por completo!"

"Sí hablamos de ello. ¡Cómo te atreves a decir que no lo hicimos!"

"_Nunca_ hablamos de niños. Yo sacaba el tema y tú simplemente decías _'Algún día, Blaine. Tan sólo espera.'_ ¡Bueno, no puedo esperar por siempre, Kurt! Los portadores solo tienen un periodo corto de tiempo para concebir, ¿sabes? ¡Y yo ya estoy presionándolo y a ti no te importa!"

"¡Yo no quiero un maldito _bebé_ en este momento, Blaine! ¡Me _gusta_ no tener hijos y preferiría esperar un par de años más! ¡Esto sólo está arruinando todo! ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente egoísta todo el tiempo y entiende que esto no sólo te afecta a ti!"

Blaine contuvo el aliento, una mano volando a su boca mientras observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas a su esposo. Kurt estaba rojo en el rostro, sus ojos salvajes mientras enredaba sus manos en su cabello. Ambos hombres estaban comenzando a llorar, pero por razones completamente diferentes en los extremos opuestos del espectro – Blaine estaba con el corazón roto por el arrebato de Kurt y Kurt estaba furioso por la insistencia de Blaine en tener algo que él sentía ninguno de los dos estaba listo para tener.

"Yo- yo no puedo-" Blaine se ahogó, alejándose de Kurt. Estaba a punto de sollozar, sus hombros temblando con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. "No debiste de haber venido," lloró. "De- deberías irte."

"No me voy a ir sin ti, Blaine"

"Bueno no me voy a ir contigo, no si v-vas a actuar de esta manera. Yo quiero este bebé y lo voy a tener, incluso si t-tú no lo quieres."

Kurt puso su pulgar y dedo índice en el punta de la nariz para pellizcarla mientras tomaba unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, "Blaine, yo sólo- ¿_por favor_ siéntate para que podamos hablar de esto sin gritarnos? En verdad ya no quiero pelear contigo y yo-"

"Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿No crees?" Blaine dijo entre dientes, cruzando sus brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho. Le dio un largo vistazo a su esposo, sacudió la cabeza, y dejó la habitación, dejando a Kurt solo en la sala de estar preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar.

:::::

"_Aquí dice que el portador masculino promedio tiene la habilidad de concebir un hijo entre las edades de dieciséis a la edad de treinta y cinco años. Después de los treinta y cinco, el cuerpo del hombre portador comienza a mostrar señales de menopausia y los huevos dentro del portador se vuelven infértiles."_

"_¿Eso quiere decir que tendrás sofocos de calor y todas esas cosas fabulosas que usualmente ves que soporta una mujer menopaúsica en las películas?"_

"_No creo. Sólo creo que quiere decir que no seré capaz de tener un bebé después de eso. No sofocos de calor."_

_Kurt asintió, acurrucándose al lado de su prometido, fisgoneando en el folleto que Blaine estaba mirando. "Así que tendríamos que crear un niño o dos antes de que cumplas treinta y cinco entonces."_

"_Sí. Con suerte estaremos listos para entonces."_

"_Estoy seguro de que lo estaremos. Tenemos, como, ¿Qué? Catorce años más hasta que llegues a esa edad de todos modos."_

"_¿Podríamos empezar ahora?"_

"_Blaine-"_

"_¡Estoy bromeando! ¡No te asustes!"_

_Kurt rodó los ojos a su prometido, apoyándose en sus codos para inclinarse y capturar los labios de Blaine en un beso. "No deberías de asustarme así."_

"_Lo prometo. Nunca más. Ahora bésame."_

"_Si tu insistes."_

:::::

El departamento estaba en un silencio sepulcral cuando Cooper llegó a casa.

Apenas había entrado a la casa cuando se dio cuenta de cómo todo se sentía frío y tenso. Honestamente, estaba esperando en llegar casa y tener que taparse los oídos en el segundo en que entrara – no sería la primera vez que se hubiera topado con una sesión de sexo de disculpa entre su hermano y Kurt. Sin embargo, en lugar de escuchar gemidos de pasión o cualquier otra cosa que lo hubiera hecho huir horrorizado, todo lo que de hecho escuchaba era completo silencio.

Quitándose sus tenis en el pasillo, su ceño se profundizo cuando notó los zapatos de Blaine así como un par de botas con estilo estaba alineados lado a lado.

Parecía como que Kurt había llegado… y las cosas no se veían bien.

Deshaciéndose de su abrigo, Cooper se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la sala y gruñó cuando alcanzo a ver al esposo de su hermano encorvado en el sillón, sus manos aferradas fuertemente en su cabello.

"Ustedes dos pelearon, ¿No es así?"

Kurt ni siquiera levantó la vista, pero incluso sin ver la cara del otro hombre, Cooper sabía que algo malo había pasado. "Creo que podríamos estar terminando." Kurt chilló, su voz rompiéndose al final de su oración y el corazón de Cooper se detuvo ante las palabras. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, eso era exactamente lo que no quería escuchar. _Mierda._

* * *

**_Ouch! Kurt en serio no esta ayudando a la situación. Blaine sufre con los síntomas y Kurt llega a pelear :S Pero no odien a Kurt no esta listo para aceptar esa responsabilidad y esta asustado :( ¿Creen que Cooper le pueda ayudar? ¿O que Blaine perdone a Kurt por lo que le dijo?_**

**_Bueno pues espero regresar pronto, si no es así de todos modos saben que no pienso abandonar ninguna ya que pues ahora que no tenemos más Glee y no tenemos la posibilidad de ver más Klaine ahora tendremos que sobrevivir de FanFiction jajaja._**

**_Cuídense mucho, bye._**


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Hola! Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que hay historias que llevo más tiempo sin actualizar, pero por el momento se me es más sencillo con esta historia porque son más cortos los capítulos. En fin los dejó para disfrutar este nuevo cap._**

* * *

Capítulo 5

"En serio no creo que ustedes terminen chicos-"

Los dedos se Kurt se apretaron a su cabello, "Tu no estabas ahí, Cooper. No escuchaste las cosas que nos dijimos; no viste la mirada en el rostro de Blaine. Yo- _nunca_ quiero ver esa mirada en su rostro de nuevo. ¿Y saber que yo la puse ahí? Me siento terrible." El hombre se encogió aún más y dejo caer sus manos de su cabello a su rostro, sus hombros temblaban mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"Kurt-"

"No me puedo hacer querer esto, Cooper. Suena horrible, pero no puedo. Estoy _aterrorizado_ de esto. No estoy listo para un niño."

"Kurt, hombre, no soy la persona para hablar de esto. Quiero decir, desearía que pudiera ayudarte y todo, pero ¿No sería mejor hablar con tu papá de esto? Burt es un hombre asombroso, debería de ir con él."

"Estaría muy decepcionado de mí. Quiere nietos también y odiaría enterarse de que Blaine esta embarazado y que yo no… que yo no lo quiero."

El estómago de Cooper se apretó mientras miraba a su cuñado. Parte de él quería estrangular al hombre en honor a su hermano, pero otra parte de él medio lo entendía. No era como si él no hubiera tenido su parte justa de sustos de embarazo con antiguas novias, pero esto era completamente diferente: Blaine y Kurt _estaban_ casados y anteriormente ellos ya habían discutido el tener hijos… y ahora Kurt tenía diferentes sentimientos en el asusto. Mientras tanto, Blaine estaba destrozado por todo esto; Kurt estaba molesto con él por el embarazo, estaba terriblemente enfermo y todo se estaba desmoronando.

Pero, viendo el debacle de su cuñado frente a él, le parecía a Cooper que ambos hombres estaban desmoronándose y apestaba verlos así.

"Llama a tu papá, Kurt. Sólo habla con él y ve que te dice. Te hará bien."

Kurt encogió los hombros, rápidamente secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras miraba a Cooper. "¿Crees que sea una buena idea?"

"Sé que lo será."

Asintiendo, Kurt se levantó de la silla y tomó su teléfono de la mesa, deteniéndose cuando su vista alcanzó a ver algo en la mitad de la mesa. "¿Coop?"

"¿Sí?"

"Blaine, él- él no ha tenido nada de comer en todo el día. Le di un vaso de gatorade antes, pero no se lo tomó. ¿Podrías- podrías llevárselo cuando lo vallas a ver?"

"Sí, definitivamente." Cooper se inclinó y agarró el vaso intacto, viendo con preocupación en los ojos mientras Kurt dejaba la habitación y huyó a la cocina. _Espero que Burt le haga recobrar el sentido a ese muchacho porque juro-_ Sacudió la cabeza y atravesó el pasillo, deteniéndose afuera de la puerta cerrada de su cuarto. "¿Blainey? ¿Estás despierto?" Espero por una respuesta, pero finalmente termino abriendo la puerta después de un momento de silencio. En silencio, se coló en el cuarto y chasqueó la lengua contra sus dientes cuando notó que Blaine no estaba a la vista.

Entonces un sonido de arcadas vino del baño y el paradero del hermano pequeño de Cooper Anderson fue revelado.

Dejando el vaso de gatorade en la mesa de noche, Coop de metió al baño, agachándose detrás de Blaine mientras el chico se tabaleaba en el inodoro con un jadeo roto. "Oh Blaine," susurró, colocando una mano firme en la parte de atrás del cuello de su hermano mientras Blaine vomitaba. "Lamento que esto esté pasando. Desearía poder ayudarte."

"Me metí yo mismo en este lío," Blaine balbuceo cuando terminó. Escupiendo, cayendo en sus pies y luego cayó sobre el pecho de Cooper, su cuerpo aparentemente agotado de toda energía. Cooper cerró los ojos, haciendo un ruidito de simpatía, y pasó un brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de Blaine, sosteniendo a su hermano tan cerca como fuera posible.

"Estas temblando, B. ¿Qué tal si te acomodas en la cama de nuevo?"

"No, no, no te muevas, por favor. Sólo necesito- necesito sentarme aquí por un minuto. Me siento mareado."

"Está bien, de acuerdo. Nos sentaremos aquí. Sólo cierra los ojos y toma unas respiraciones hondas, ¿Bien, squirt? Big Bro te tiene. Sólo descansa. Yo te tengo." Cooper acarició el cabello sudoroso y escucho con forme Blaine tomaba las respiraciones calmantes que necesitaba. En cuestión de minutos, el hombre en sus brazos se relajó y se acurruco contra él y le recordó a Cooper esos días hace décadas cuando trataba de confortar a un Blaine con fiebre siempre que su hermanito se enfermaba y sus padres estaban ocupados trabajando. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado un millón de años desde eso, pero sentado aquí en el piso del baño con su hermano enfermo en sus brazos hacía a Cooper sentirse como lo hacía en ese entonces: indefenso. Mentalmente, rezaba porque Burt Hummel fuera capaz de llegar a Kurt de alguna manera. Porque viendo a su hermanito ahora, Cooper no estaba seguro si Blaine podría manejar más estrés en este momento sin perder al bebé. Y estaría idiota si dejaría que pasara algo así – incluso si fuera más allá de su control.

::::::

Kurt caminó hacia una parte abandonada del estacionamiento y se sentó en la acera, con una mano lentamente comenzando a recoger la hierba situada entre las losas de hormigón. Se desplaza a través de sus contactos y dejó que su pulgar presionara sobre el nombre de su padre, su corazón acelerándose en su pecho mientras trataba de reunir el coraje de llamar a su papá y tener la discusión más difícil que alguna vez iba a tener con él. Ignorando la punzada en su corazón cuando pensó en llamar a _su_ padre y el hecho de que en sólo nueve meses, él mismo sería padre, presionó llamar y esperó a que alguien contestara.

"Hola, residencia Hummel. Burt hablando."

"¿Papá?"

"¡Kurt! ¿Eres tú?"

"Sí, papá, soy yo."

"Bueno, ¿A qué le debo esta ocasión especial? Pensé que estabas ocupado esta semana, amigo. ¿Algo pasa?"

"Podrías decir eso," Kurt murmuró. Tiro de sus rodillas hasta su pecho y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus piernas, apoyándose en sí mismo. "Papá, yo- necesito hablar contigo de algo."

"Uh oh. Reconozco ese tono," Burt dijo en voz baja. Kurt pudo imaginarlo acomodándose en su sillón, poniendo una manta sobre sus piernas mientras se ponía cómodo y esperaba a que su hijo dejara salir todo. "¿Qué pasa, Kurt?"

"Papá, Blaine y yo- estamos- yo-" No pudo ni terminar lo que iba a decir. Las lágrimas brotaron de él de la nada y comenzó a sollozar allí mismo en el estacionamiento, sin siquiera importarle que pudiera haber transeúntes mirándolo mientras entraban al edificio o pasaran por la calle. Todo lo que quería justo en ese momento era estar en Ohio. Quería ser adolescente de nuevo y ser capaz de acurrucarse en el sofá junto a su padre y simplemente sacar el corazón. Pero en su lugar estaba sentado en un estacionamiento extraño en Rhode Island mientras su matrimonio estaba inevitablemente cayéndose a pedazos a su alrededor y nunca se sintió más solo. Tocio, apartó las preguntas preocupadas de su papá y continuó, "Creo que Blaine y yo términos."

"¿Ustedes qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?"

Y ahí vamos: lo inevitable. Kurt no podía ignorar lo que estaba a punto de hacer o las cosas que estaba por decir, sabía que su padre estaría decepcionado pero no importaba. Tenía que decirlo y dejarle saber a Burt que estaba pasando y porque se sentía asqueroso. Mordiéndose el labio, Kurt comenzó con la historia, diciéndole a su papá sobre cómo llegó a casa el otro día para encontrarse con pruebas de embarazo y cómo Blaine había estado terriblemente enfermo en la semana pasada más o menos. Divagaba sobre la historia sobre su pelea y las cosas que fueron dichas y después de varios minutos, finalmente llego con la conclusión y se detuvo con un sollozo ahogado, colocando su cabeza en su mano libre.

La historia le sonaba incluso peor cuando la repitió a su propio padre.

Burt iba a estar _muy molesto_ con él.

"Así que…" Burt dijo después de un momento de silencio. "Blaine esta embarazado y se está quedando con Cooper porque ustedes tuvieron una discusión y tú no quieres el bebé, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Sí." Oh dios, estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo.

"Kurt, yo- de verdad no sé qué decir, amigo. Quiero decir, eres mi hijo y se supone que te apoye sin importar qué, pero en serio no creo que esto sea algo que pueda condonar."

Lo sabía. Demonios Kurt lo sabía pero de todos modos dolía escucharlo con la voz de su papá.

"Kurt, yo- un bebé es una bendición. Cuando tu mamá y yo supimos que venías en camino, estábamos extasiados. Sí estaba asustado a más no poder, pero tu mamá estaba tan emocionada y era tan increíble ver cuánto cambiaba durante el embarazo. Sí, estaba enferma todo el tiempo, pero estaba feliz de tenerte y yo pude verla crecer y cambiar y- y no es tan malo como tú piensas que es, Kurt."

"Papá, yo solo… no quiero un bebé en este momento. Yo sé que es una cosa horrible de decir, pero Blaine y yo- no estamos listos para un hijo. Nuestro departamento no es suficientemente grande y no tenemos todo el dinero del mundo y-"

"En verdad estoy teniendo un momento difícil creyendo que _Blaine_ no quiere un bebé. Ese chico se pone todo emocionado cuando los dos están aquí y ven a sus amigos y sus hijos. Dios, él lloró más que Sam el día en que Whitney nació. ¿Recuerdas eso? ¿Cuándo ustedes estaban de visita y Sam nos llamó del hospital y nos mandó esas fotos del bebé? Blaine era un desastre."

"Él sólo estaba emocionado por Sam-"

"Sí, lo estaba. Pero también estaba un poco celoso. ¿No recuerdas de lo mucho que seguía admirando esas fotos y hablando de tener una como ella algún día? No puedes decirme que ya lo olvidaste."

La verdad era que: Kurt _lo había_ olvidado. Ese fin de semana que estuvieron allá, estaba tratando de balancear el tiempo familiar con sus Padres y Blaine, además estaba intentando poner los detalles finales en una extensión para el sitio web de Vogue ya que la fecha limite se acercaba rápido. Había estado en parte ahí y en parte en otro lado todo el viaje y a pesar del hecho de que recordaba recibir mensajes y fotos por parte de Sam y Mercedes de su recién nacida, con trabajos recordaba algo que Blaine (o alguien más, para el caso) dijera esa noche.

Burt aprovecho el silencio de Kurt y siguió adelante, "Blaine ha querido tener hijos desde hace mucho, amigo. Lo recuerdo hablando de querer empezar una familia contigo en sus votos matrimoniales… y ahora estás aquí diciéndome que él está embarazado y que tú no quieres nada de esto para nada. Kurt, yo… estoy un poco dolido por esto, para ser honesto, y no puedo imaginar cómo se está sintiendo Blaine en este momento. En gran parte estoy impresionado."

"Papá-"

"No hay nada más increíble en este mundo que tener un hijo. Sé que hay gente allá afuera que estarán en desacuerdo y que hay gente que nunca querrán tener niños, pero en verdad Kurt… si eres una de esas personas, _nunca_ debiste dejar que Blaine creyera que querías hijos algún día. Sólo estas rompiendo su corazón y todo este estrés en él podría provocarle un aborto… y ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso." Se detuvo y paso saliva fuerte, alertando a Kurt por el hecho de que había afectado a su padre. "Si crees que las emociones de Blaine están al borde ahora, no quieres tener idea de cómo estará si pierde ese bebé."

"Papá… ¿Qué?"

"Tu mamá y yo perdimos un bebé después de que tu naciste. Fue como un año y medio después de que tú llegaras y nos enteramos de que tendríamos otra sorpresa. Daba miedo porque todavía eras una cosita pequeña y de repente estábamos esperando de nuevo, pero cerca de los tres meses, tu mamá se enfermó mucho y comenzó a sangrar. Fue aterrador, Kurt. Llegué a casa del trabajo y tú estabas en tu cuna gritando con desesperación y supe que algo andaba mal. Tuve que ocuparme de ti y luego fui a buscar por tu mamá y ella estaba simplemente quejándose de algo horrible.

Kurt jalo aire en una respiración profunda, sin querer realmente escuchar el resto de la historia, pero conociendo a su padre, iba a continuar de todas maneras. Con el estómago revuelto, espero con ansiedad a que su padre siguiera.

Burt sollozo al otro lado del teléfono y el corazón de Kurt cayó. "Tu mamá comenzó a sangrar esa mañana. Había sangre en la cama, en su ropa y en la ropa de cama. La encontré en la ducha llorando. Ella perdió el bebé y después de eso ya no pudimos tener más… pero fuimos bendecidos – ¡te teníamos a ti! Pero… nunca, _jamás_ olvidare lo dolida que estaba tu mamá cuando perdió el otro bebé… ni quiero pensar en que Blaine pierda mi primer nieto. Toco madera." Un débil sonido se escuchó. "Sabes, justamente la otra noche Carole y yo estábamos hablando de ustedes chicos y cómo ya estamos suficientemente viejos para nietos y cómo es que ustedes están mucho más grandes que nosotros dos estábamos cuando comenzamos a tener hijos-"

"Papá, no-"

"Déjame terminar. Como estaba diciendo, Carole y yo estábamos pensando sobre ser padres a los veintes y lo duro que fue y como los chicos de ahora tienen todas esas cosas novedosas, como esas diferentes botellas y formulas y cosas para tirar los pañales apestosos que no son simples y viejos botes de basura… cosas como esas. Siempre va a ser difícil criar a un niño, pero ustedes tienen mucho más de lo que nosotros tuvimos en ese entonces. Hay más maquinas, más tecnologías… las cosas son diferentes ahora.

"Además, tienes que mirar a la gran imagen. _Blaine esta embarazado. ¡Blaine lo está!_ Años atrás, los hombres no eran capaces de hacer eso. Seguro, gente pudo haber tenido el gene, pero no tenían los recursos para lidiar con el embarazo masculino entonces y ¿puedes imaginar cuantas parejas gay en ese entonces no sabían que podían tener hijos y tuvieron que sufrir años de espera para adoptar a un bebé? Blaine está llevando a un niño creado por el amor que ustedes dos comparten en uno por el otro y tu ni lo quieres."

"Quería hijos pero no ahora-" Kurt intento interferir, sólo para ser interrumpido de nuevo.

"Estoy encontrando difícil creer eso, chico. Te conozco y cuando quieres algo, es tu pasión. Es la única cosa en la que tienes ojos… y no te recuerdo que hayas dicho alguna vez eso sobre hijos."

"Papá-"

"Pero aun tienes que pensar en Blaine. Él va a estar pasando por mucho ahora; sus hormonas van a estar al borde y va a estar enfermo y agotado y no necesita este estrés de más."

Kurt pasó una mano por su cabello por millonésima vez, "Entonces, ¿Qué debo de hacer? No quiero dejarlo. "¡No quiero que terminemos porque no puedo perderlo de esa forma!"

"Si no quieres este bebé, Kurt, entonces no sé qué decirte."

"Y-yo no quiere perderlo."

"Entonces no lo hagas."

:::::

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Cooper arrastro su cansado cuerpo por el pasillo y se asomó a la sala, sin pasar por alto al hombre al borde de su mesa de café

"¿Hablaste con tu papá?"

"Sí."

Coop se sentó en el brazo del sillón y dejó caer sus antebrazos en sus piernas tomando una larga, dura mirada a su cuñado "¿Qué dijo?"

"No está contento conmigo en este momento… y cree que Blaine y yo necesitamos un descanso uno del otro."

"¿Un descanso?" Eso no era lo que estaba esperando que Burt Hummel dijera. Él legítimamente creyó que el Hummel más grande iba a romper a su hijo en uno nuevo y ordenarle que besara y se reconciliara con Blaine, pero en cambio, Burt dijo algo completamente diferente "¿Qué quieres decir con: _un descanso_?"

"Mi papá piensa que yo estando cerca de Blaine está estresándolo. Cree que debería ir a casa y dejar que Blaine se quede aquí contigo hasta que yo reflexione."

"¿Y crees que la _reflexión_ te hará algún bien?"

Kurt retorció las manos, "No sé."

"Bueno, si eso es lo que tu papá cree, entonces tendré que estar de acuerdo con él. Que tú estés aquí con Blaine sólo está poniendo peor las cosas. Tal vez deberías ir a casa. Cuidare de Blainers."

Kurt asintió, sus hombros cayeron con alivio. "Desearía que no tuviera que ser de esta forma."

"Sí bueno, yo también. Pero es lo mejor."

Resignándose a lo que estaba por hacer, Kurt se levantó de la mesa de café y levanto su equipaje del sofá. "Traje algunas de las cosas de Blaine. Aquí está el papeleo para el doctor y algo de su ropa. También traje… traje el perro de Margaret Thatcher sólo en caso de que la necesite… y su sudadera favorita de Dalton. Tiende a acurrucarse con estas cosas cuando se siente mal."

Cooper agarro los artículos de las manos extendidas de Kurt y las colocó en el sillón, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados como Kurt cerraba la maleta y se levantó en seguida. "Te llamaré si algo pasa, ¿Sabes eso verdad?" Kurt agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo. "Y si necesitas algo, también puedes llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Lo cuidaras por mí?"

"Ya te había dicho que lo haría y lo he hecho por estos últimos días-"

"Quiero decir, ¿estarás al pendiente de él por mí? No quiero que se vaya muy a la deriva. Él se pone- él es-"

"Conozco a mi hermano, Kurt, Cooper explicó, siguiendo a su cuñado a la puerta principal. Esperó hasta que Kurt estuvo parado en la puerta antes de continuar, "Espero que cambies de opinión pronto de lo contrario vas a estar perdiendo algo increíble."

Hizo una pausa para una respuesta, pero Kurt simplemente se alejó, las manos apresuradamente secando sus ojos mientras se retiraba, dejando atrás a Cooper (y en última instancia a _Blaine_) en Rhode Island mientras él regresaba a NYC para ordenarse.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? No odien a Kurt, él no está mentalmente listo ¿Creen que la separación temporal le sirva de algo a Kurt? ¿O creen que Blaine debería quedarse definitivamente con Cooper? Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, espero que no me tarde tanto. Ya está en proceso "A Mafia Romance"**_


	6. Anuncio

_**Anuncio:**_

_**Hola Klainers. Vengo a pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado las historias en tanto tiempo, la razón, bueno pues desde hace tiempo mi lap murió (Disco Duro se quemó) y mi prima se la llevó para entregársela a una de mis tías que es quien me arregla mi lap cuando se descompone, la cosa es que mi prima tardo mucho y no se la entregaba a mi tía así que se le hizo fácil decirle a su esposo para que la revisara, el chiste es que él no la dejó bien y tuve que esperar para que se la volviera a llevar pero esta vez directo con mi tía y por fin ayer me ya me la regresaron bien, ya funciona como debería y pues ya nada más les pido un poco de paciencia espero la próxima semana ya estar actualizando Hold My Heart y/o When We're Older (Espero las dos).**_

_**Para los que siguen conmigo todavía pues muchas gracias y espero seguir viendo sus comentarios pronto. FELICES FIESTAS ya no les pude desear feliz navidad pero si les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo, que la pasen rodeados de sus seres queridos y que empiecen el 2017 de una excelente manera.**_


End file.
